Marbles
by russelia
Summary: While out for a night stroll, Tabitha finds herself falling for a certain blue-furred someone.


Tabitha pushed through the door eating half an apple, hair slightly messy from her tousle with Amara for the remote. Failing, she decided to take a nice walk outside instead, maybe take Scott's car for a ride somewhere.

Out in the terrace, she took one last bite and flung the hourglass core ahead, missing the head of a certain blue-haired someone sitting on the stone railing by a few inches. Tabitha uttered a soft laugh, cupping her hand on her mouth to prevent being heard, but Kurt didn't seem to mind.

He was looking at something in the distance, and in the darkness, Tabitha couldn't make out what it was. Make out anything, really, and it was giving her a mild headache the longer she looked. Whatever it was, it seemed interesting enough to him, and she was very curious at his focus. He looked like a gargoyle, now that she thought about it. An adorable gargoyle. Smiling, she walked over to him.

"What's up?" she asked brightly as she hoisted herself up on the railing, using one of the pillars as a stepping-stone. Kurt jumped faintly and turned to the intruder with wide eyes, but after discovering who it was, he sighed in relief and went back to whatever he had been looking at.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Tabitha asked, sitting cross-legged, her elbows pressed on her thighs, and her arms hanging loosely. Kurt shrugged, shifted a bit, and held himself.

"I've just been thinking," he replied, and he began to wag his tail. Tabitha found herself staring at the fluidity of the movement, like a ribbon floating in the air, and she moved her eyes to his fur, waving lightly in the cold night air.

"About what?" she asked, flicking her eyes to Kurt's face. He smiled, folded his hands, and turned to her.

"I want to ask someone out, but I don't have the courage to…," he said, his voice faltering, shrinking like his form. Tabitha giggled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" asked Kurt with a laugh, rubbing the assaulted area.

"A guy like you?" remarked Tabitha, unfurling her legs and dangling them from the edge of the railing. "You got looks, so why not take advantage of it?"

Kurt laughed and scratched his head in embarrassment. Tabitha flushed at the action, and she was thankful that it was too dark to make out details.

"You're sure I won't get rejected?" Kurt asked with a hopeful smile, and Tabitha nodded her head.

"Sure," she said confidently, stretching her arms out and heaving a yawn. "Who is she anyway?"

Kurt didn't answer at once. He shifted more and wrapped his tail around him, hugging his knees. Tabitha eyed him curiously. Taking a deep sigh, he uncoiled his tail and wound it around a pillar. Tabitha marked this as a sort of support, fearing that something might knock him down, and she began to feel her heart pick up speed.

"Tabitha," he began, twisting his head slowly to face her, and she felt her breath get caught in her throat. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Kurt," Tabitha said softly, and she was surprised at the sudden impact of emotions. They stared at each other for a while, each trying to make out their faces to see any form of confirmation. Deciding the silence had drug on for too long, Tabitha chuckled and shrugged.

"Yeah, why not," she considered, trying to mask her delight with a cool pretense, and she saw Kurt's face light up even through the darkness. She inched closer to him, her hand walking on two fingers, searching for Kurt's. Before long, the distance between them was no more than a pin's width, and Tabitha folder her hand over Kurt's, two fingers interlacing the gap between his. Together, they looked ahead, neither really setting their eyes on anything in particular but enjoying the company of each other, and out of nowhere, Tabitha felt like she needed to do something.

"Hey, watch this," she said, and after Kurt focused his attention to her, she lifted her free hand to the air and smiled broadly. "I'm not a Jubilee but…"

He closed her fist, and Kurt watched in wonder as it burned a fiery light, illuminating their faces enough to see each other smiling. With a grunt, she threw five, marble-sized balls into the air, and Kurt followed them with a sigh of awe. Each ball exploded, filling the night air with ephemeral incandescence, and Tabitha basked in the warm glow as he felt Kurt's arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"Wanna get something to eat?" asked Tabitha, facing Kurt, who was still enthralled by the explosions long after they'd gone. He grinned and nodded, and Tabitha looked around suspiciously before continuing with a malicious smile.

"Get Scott's keys. I wanna take his car for a ride tonight."

* * *

A/N: R&R, please! I know my writing needs more polishing. ^-^;


End file.
